The Dragon
by ScalyLord25
Summary: Dragons have long been noble creatures. just don't meet this one, hes terrible. Reference's to Dragon In The Dungeon by Of The Wilds may endure.


I gently strolled along the small winding path that had been put into the country side and glanced around at my surroundings, up ahead from brief memory i hoped that i had seen a small town not far away but on the way here my dragon had not noticed them, if she where not there he would pass by without another thought. I came around a wide bend and paused as i suddenly spotted a small caravan of the wares and weapons being stopped by what appeared to be a small band of bandits. The few people that had been riding in the carriage where cowering with the main bandit chief with his sword out watching them. I slunk back into the shadows of the trees and bounded along as fast as my legs could carry me towards one side of the raiding party. There was a good chance that things could turn hostile as i felt my dragon near the surface again. Both of us working together as we peered out, hunkered down behind some especially large trees...

"Im not going to ask you again, turn out your pockets" i caught sight with my keen eyes what was hidden under the mans fingers. An expensive looking ring, probably much more than the man could afford to replace. "Take his ring too" the chief said looking to the ruffly dressed men around him. "same with the others and beat them if you have to, but i dont want any killings" the carriage driver screamed in protest and fought them, deciding we had had enough we strolled out and roared in challenge snarling with fury. How are he pick on the weak! All the bandits stopped as one screamed. "Dragon!" The people being held hostage where equally as frightened and all scrambled to hide behind the carriage. "How dare you pick on the weak! You shall not leave here alive!" I hissed with feral venom and lunged at the man with claws extended. The man lifted his sword preparing to deliver it trough my belly when i suddenly spun and used my tail spines to puncture the man through the middle, he gurgled blood before i used the momentum to slam him into another charging bandit. The world becoming a great red blur as my dragons frenzy took over

The bandits where sent flying in all directions until i heard a scream and saw one with its knife against one woman's throat. "Come any closer and she gets it!" He shouted while struggling to hold the struggling woman in place against himself. My dragon roared it frustration but i held it back from advancing on its prey. "Yea, thats right you damm creature" he sneered back at me slightly laughing. My dragon made a promise that he especially would not leave here alive, my eyes found its way to the figure sneaking up behind him and the bandits cry of pain was all it took as the carriage driver dug a small dagger into the bandits side, a ballsy move for a simple carriage driver. I charged when he tossed the woman away only then realizing his mistake as i engulfed him in fire.

After he had fallen i turned to the people that had been on the carriage and the carriage driver who was holding the young woman his arms protecting her with his body. "You may take what you wish from them, they shall not bother you any more" my dragon spoke. Hazel eyes no longer burning with anger and slowly softened as i soothed it lightly with my mind. We wavered a little as i tried to blink the regain control but it would not have it and growled both at my mind and out aloud. It was then i noticed the large gash across our golden scales. I sighed, no wander he was pissed. One had caught us across the middle. Lets go, i thought quietly to the dragon and he grumbled in complaint as we both started walking once more. We had barely taken 5 steps, and yes i had counted when the woman shouted after us, "Dragon wait!".

She panted in her blue dress and our eyes fixed upon her burning for a moment before i calmed them and peered at her trying my best to not look so menacing. The dragon scoffed in response at my thought, "yes?" He asked trying not to sound distasted. "Your wound" the woman paused for a breath and took a moment, "its only a flesh wound, i shall live" the dragon replied and turned to go once more when the woman called for us to stop again. "Its only fair that we repay such a creature such as you with something. Let me heal you" she spoke. My dragon seemed to mull that over and was fairly pleased and it was my turn to scoff and hold my head in my hands mentally slightly. Dragons and their friggin pride.. If ashley where here she would probably kick me repetitively until i was black and blue, my dragon smiled a toothy smile at the thought of its treasure. "Very well then, you have tempted me young one, i shall submit myself to your care".

'My god you speak to them like your some kind of noble or something' i muttered to the dragon mentally. The reply was simple and i almost heard the wide smirk in its voice, 'We are'. I couldn't help but laugh, 'pissh... My friggin steal toed foot!' I shouted back but was smiling. 'Dont act so brash young one, you have much to learn' his voice sounded out, 'ME?! How about next time your out i plant my foot right into your-!' I was cut off before i said balls, he was enjoying this far too friggin much. 'Damm you' i muttered quietly almost forgetting he could hear.

It wasn't long before the young woman was set to work on our wounds and my dragon eye balled the young woman with interest and taking occasional glances at the others as they gathered what they could from the bandits, licking his muzzle a little, 'i like bold things' he thought to me and could feel him smiling as i stood there with my jaw dropped, '...your the most terrible dragon i have ever met' i told him. 'Liar' he replied smirking.


End file.
